Lycanthropic Temptation
by VfangzV
Summary: Lori desperately wants to see more of Tommy's wild side, but needs something of Merton's to enact her devious plan...


Lycan Temptation

A sick little story by VfangzV

Characters: Lori, Merton and Tommy from Big Wolf on Campus.

"I can't believe this, Merton!" said Tommy, exasperated. "I think Lori only likes me because I'm a werewolf! Every time we hang out all she does is try to find ways to get me to wolf out!" Tommy tried to whisper to Merton as they walked down the hall to Chemistry class, but some preps must have caught the word 'werewolf' in the conversation; a few turned around and stared at them.

"Who can blame her?" said Merton, looking up with his entranced eyes. "The wolf is a powerful, lusty creature, Tommy! The vampire, however," said Merton, smoothing his hair and smiling all sideways "is also impassioned and possesses needs that—"

"Merton, you're not a vampire."

"Aah! I was just about to finish that fantasy can't I have anything to myself Tommy?"

"Well you put it out there..." mumbled Tommy under his breath.

"Hey Tommy!" Lori called from across the hallway, walking towards them. Merton's body stiffened when he saw her... every part but his knees, which trembled like

jell-o. Merton harbored a deep burning goth love for Lori, but, because Tommy was dating her, Merton kept that fantasy to himself.

"Hey Lori," said Tommy, tried to sound like they hadn't been talking about her.

Lori gave Tommy a flirty look: "So my parents are out of town for the weekend; Do you want to come over tonight?" Merton's face dropped. Great. Just great for them...

"I don't know, Lori," said Tommy, "I don't really feel like wolfin' out tonight and-"

"Who said anything about that?" said Lori, cutting him off. "Don't worry, you won't have to do a thing." There was a moment of awkward silence as Tommy and Merton mentally evaluated how sexual that comment was. "Ok see you there at seven!" she said. Then she turned to Merton. She smiled and put her arm around him. "Hey, buddy, feel like helping me with my English presentation? I know you're, like, great with words." Lori remembered that last time she tried to get Merton to help her with a project she had offended him by calling him a nerd, but this time she knew just what to say: "We can work in your goth-lab... er, lair. Lair."

She might have fracked up the wording but it still worked and Lori was coming over to Merton's that afternoon a few hours before her rendez-vous with Tommy.

"So, thanks for helping me out with my project, Merton," said Lori, taking out some books from her backpack. The two sat at Merton's desk in the lair. She had to move the skull and raven feathers off of there to make enough room to study. "Oh, great," said Lori, rolling her eyes, "Silly me. I forgot pencils and paper! Is there any way you could get me that stuff from upstairs?"

"Not a problem, m'lady," said Merton, "I've got everything you need right here:" Merton opened a drawer with some packets of this energy drink they sold at the mall that looked like blood in a bag. "Oops... wrong drawer." He took out one of the pouches. Lori couldn't stand the sight of even fake blood... her stomach turned and she bit her lip. Merton opened another drawer with pens, quills, ink, parchment and paper. Then he took some of the more modern materials and set them before her.

"Great... thanks," said Lori, sounding queasy. Merton unscrewed the little cap at the top of the bag and pressed his lips up to it... "Merton! How can you drink that? I mean, it's _made_ to look like blood!"

Merton smacked his lips for emphasis, "It is the only substance that slakes my thirst so that I may go out into public without attempting to satiate my hunger with—"

"Merton, you're not a vampire," interrupted Lori.

Merton cursed under his breath and sipped on his bloodbag sulkily. Lori tried to ignore the idea that Merton was gulping down blood... some of it leaked through his fingers so it looked like his hand was bleeding. He was sucking on it rather absentmindedly... Lori was starting to feel woozy, swallowing to try to tame a sick feeling creeping up from her stomach... She turned pale and clapped her hand to her mouth.

"Merton can you stop that?" she yelled suddenly, "If you keep drinking that I'm gonna be sick all over your goth-desk."

Merton looked up, surprised, and quietly put the blood-bag away. "Hey, you'd better go upstairs and wash that off!" said Lori, pointing to his hand. Merton just sat there staring at her. She looked so pale, almost like she was going to pass out... Merton so loved the idea of a fainting girl he kept chloroform in his lair, and that was what Lori was counting on. She'd once overheard Merton confessing his strange fetish to Tommy while she was eavesdropping.

"Oh my god, do I look pale? Is that why you're staring at—" Lori caught herself, remembering why she'd come here in the first place, why she'd been trying to get Merton to leave and go upstairs... "so, you like to see girls pass out, right?"

Merton scoffed; "Tsk, no, who told you—that's, just... weird, Lori!" Lori paused and took a good look around the shrine to the supernatural that was Merton's 'lair.'

"Ya... weird." She said. Then she kept her eyes on Merton till he caved, which was about three seconds.

"Ok, ok! I admit it! I long to see a girl's color drain out of her face, to see her eyes roll back as she falls helplessly into my arms!"

"So, do you have, like, chloroform?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"Why yes," said Merton, zipping across the room and taking the solution from a curio cabinet filled with strange bottles, "yes I do." Lori's eyes widened as she saw it, trying to take in the look of the bottle in case he put it away again and she needed to find it... then she got an idea.

"So, Merton," she said, standing up slowly, "can I tell you a secret?" Merton just stood there motionless with the bottle in his hand, "I've always kinda been into whatever you were talking about before too. I think it'd be cool to, you know, try it out..."

"T-try it out?" he stuttered. A few minutes later he had gotten two rags for the chloroform and they were sitting on his bed in the lair, side by side.

"Can I go first?" asked Lori, picking up one of the rags. Merton nodded. Lori was just about to press the cloth up to Merton's face when he motioned for her to hold on a sec.

"Now don't press it on there for too long, just until you see my eyes roll back."

"Ok, Merton," said Lori. She raised the rag up again...

"Wait! Maybe it's better if I stand up. You get more of the effect that way because of the general giving-way of balance..."

Lori stood up, getting annoyed. "Ok, Merton, let's just do this."

She tried to use the chloroform on him when he stopped her again... "Hey Lori, can I come over later—"

"Ya! Whatever!" She raised up the cloth once more... Merton motioned for her to wait again but this time she didn't... She held the damp cloth up to his mouth and cradled the back of his head... Lori felt his body movements increase then cease altogether as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Lori dropped him on his bed after making him pass out, and looked at him for a minute. "Maybe there's something to this creepy fetish after all," she thought. Merton looked even more helpless than usual laying there unconscious, almost like she could do whatever she wanted with him...

Lori was starting to get turned on when she looked at her watch, picked up the bottle of chloroform, grabbed her things and made for the exit. It was already almost six oclock. Just as she was about to leave, Lori looked back at poor, unconscious Merton. She felt kinda bad just leaving him here and stealing his chloroform. Lori sighed, reached into her pocket, put on her red lipstick and kissed Merton's cheek. "That should do it. " said Lori. He was starting to wake up! Lori quickly pressed both rags up to his mouth until his body went limp again, just to buy herself a little more time... Lori couldn't resist pressing her lips up to his mouth... he felt so cold and lifeless. She rubbed his chest, her hands started to wander down lower... "Lori!" she said to herself in a sharp whisper, "this is Merton we're talking about! Come on!"

Tommy woke up feeling dazed and woozy. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. His eyes widened as he tried to get up out of the chair and felt his hands tied tightly behind his back. He struggled but it was futile... even his ankles were bound. "Hey, Tommy," said Lori with an evil little smile, "how are you feeling?" "Lori, what... what is this? What are you doing? Where's my shirt?" "Right here," said Lori, holding it up for him, "and you won't get it back until I get what I want."

"Lori, if you wanted to role-play you could have just told me..."

"You never want to wolf out for me, but tonight..." she said, starting to spin the chair around, "I am gonna find your trigger." Tommy gulped. He knew exactly what his trigger was, and if she found it, she would use it to torture him, every day of his life. Tommy didn't even know what he could be capable of if he were to get tempted into losing control...

"Does pain do it for you?" she asked, scratching him all the way down his arms.

"No, ow... Lori..." he could feel her nails scraping his skin... he'd never seen her act so wild; her eyes were almost glowing with a passionate fixation.

"Well if pain doesn't do it," she said, pulling his left earlobe, "does being dizzy make you wolf out?" she asked, spinning him around in the chair.

"No, Lori! Look, can we just talk about this..."

"How about feeling sick?" she said, spinning him faster and faster. Her breath quickened as she poured every ounce of energy into making Tommy's whole body rotate at maximum speed.

"Knock if off, Lori!" She could tell his eyes had a hard time keeping up with where he was; he even closed them for a moment to relieve his increasing dizziness. She started to see his face getting paler with every spin. "Come on... please. I don't feel so good..." he begged.

"You've got a pretty weak stomach for a werewolf," she mocked, hoping a distressed body would trigger a lycanthropic reaction. She didn't let up. Her arms ached from keeping the office chair in motion, but it was worth seeing his condition overtake him, worth feeling his fangs and claws...

"I'm gonna be sick..." she heard him groan. Lori stopped the chair suddenly to face Tommy. He was a sickly shade of green and his shifting eyes were dropping. Lori's eyes narrowed as she got closer to him, examining for any signs of a transformation.

"Dammit! That didn't work," she said turning around and crossing her arms, deep in thought. "What else? What else does it to you? Danger? How am I supposed to re-enact that?" Lori ran her fingers through her hair, frustrated, thinking hard, still high on adrenaline from having chloroformed Tommy as soon as he walked through the door, from tying him up... Her heart raced. She knew she shouldn't be doing this to him, but the rush of doing something so very very wrong and of satisfying an urge she endured every single day was just so irresistible.

Her headband fell out of her 's short, short skirt came up as she bent down to pick it up, right in Tommy's view... when she turned around she could see his fangs protruding and his eyes beginning to change color. 'Aha! I got you! What did it?" she knelt down to him and looked him deep in his eyes... 'tell me?'

Tommy was caught of guard, stammering... "Uh.. I just... you bent down and..."

"Oh," said Lori, smiling, "is this what gets you going?" Lori took off her top shirt and revealed her light blue undershirt. It was snug and low-cut and really showed off her curves. Then she got closer and slid one of the straps down her shoulders. Tommy was starting to squirm in his restraints, trying to avoid looking. "Nice try, wolfboy," she said, inserting herself into his line of sight. He wanted to tell her to stop torturing him, but if he opened his mouth she would get a good look at those long, sharp teeth again. His eyes were glowing... the sight of her body stirred up the animal in him and he couldn't hold back. A howl raged in his throat, begging to be released. He swallowed against it... Lori slid off the other strap, then took off the whole shirt... His eyes widened as he tried to resist temptation, but she was so good at teasing him... She bit her lip and moved seductively... she really, really wanted to see him wolf out on her. She would do anything and he could instinctively feel it.

"Lori," he said, in a low growl, 'I'm giving you one last chance to stop. I don't know what I'm capable of..." The statement seemed to add fuel to the fire... Lori moaned and got closer upon hearing those wild words... She was dead-set on making him lose control... Lori undid the button on her jeans, making just enough room to slide her hand down... Tommy couldn't hold back anymore.. he transformed in an instant, threw his head back and howled. It was so loud it startled Lori, but excited her too; she loved hearing that visceral, inhuman sound. Tommy tore his hands away from the chair, breaking his restraints. Lori stepped back... she didn't expect his strength to increase that much. He stood up slowly, his eyes fixed on her, an intense, focused expression on his face. The muscles on his arms and legs were expanding; Lori could see his jeans barely taking the strain. He growled...

'Tommy?' she said, as the fear crept into her chest, ceasing her breath... He walked steadily towards her... she backed into the wall, 'Tommy you're not mad, are you? I didn't mean to screw with you I just wanted to see you wolf out!' His expression didn't change. She trembled, still half undressed... she'd never seen him lose himself to this point...

Suddenly Tommy pounced on her and growled in her ear: 'Is this what you want?' he nipped her earlobe, then sank his teeth into her shoulder...

'Ow! Tommy... that hurts!' He pinned her arms against the wall, his claws digging into her flesh. She could feel him, hot, throbbing and pressed up against her... He was turned on. She was too, but the fear mixed with her arousal in a heart-pounding frenzy. The blood rushed to her face and she began to panic... she felt blood trickling down her arm and started to get lightheaded... 'Tommy... stop, please, I'm gonna pass out...' He unclenched his teeth and licked the blood away, but did not release her... she felt his paws exploring her body...

"Woah... what the Samhain is going on here?" Tommy turned away to see Merton, brandishing a large silver whacking stick: "Hold it right there!" he yelled, pushing the growling werewolf away from Lori. "Bad Tommy, bad!" scolded Merton, waving the weapon at him. Tommy whimpered and backed away, but Merton made sure he was completely subdued. He kept an eye on Tommy and got him a good distance away from Lori; she quickly grabbed her blue shirt off the floor and put it on... the blood seeped out from her shoulder soaked into the strap. "Bad werewolf!" said Merton; Tommy collapsed to his knees and shook his head, returning to his human state.

"Merton..." said Tommy, looking at the stick, completely dazed, "what's going on?" he looked around... "Lori? Lori what happened?" Tommy rushed towards her, "did a werewolf break in?" Merton did a face-palm as he put his weapon away and waited for Tommy to get a better grasp on the situation. "Wait..." said Tommy, "I did this to you?"

"No," said Lori, clutching her shoulder, "I did this to me. I was trying to get you to wolf out after you told me to lay off and you just... lost it." Tommy apologized profusely and helped Lori bandage her wound. "Thanks for saving me, Merton," said Lori, "...sorry for stealing your chloroform. Man, that is the last time I ever mess around with that stuff."

"Hey Merton," said Tommy, "is that lipstick on your face?"

THE END


End file.
